The Rollbots' Adventures of Happy Feet/Transcript
This is the script for The Rollbots' Adventures of Happy Feet. story begins at The Flip City Police Department HQ Manx: Well, that speeder was only the beginning but I managed to catch him in no time flat. Penny: Very impressive, Manx. Tinny: Cool! Spin: Good job. Captain Pounder: Rollbots, gather around. obey Spin: What's up, Captain? Captain Pounder: Looks like it's time we go on a adventure outside Flip City. Botch: The guy thought we could use a change of scenery. Spin: It could be fun. Tinny: Yeah. Who knows what we might discover. Penny: We can make new friends. Lance: And learn new cultures. Manx: And see new places we've never seen before. Captain Pounder: All very true. Now, I've had the Tensai build a dimensional transportation device that will take us to the chosen destination. Spin: Show us, Captain. scene changes to the Tensai lab where Captain Pounder leads them to the machine Captain Pounder: Here it is. Spin: Whoa. That's awesome. Tinny: Amazing. Lance: Quite the eye catcher, if I do say so myself. Botch: How does it work? Captain Pounder: You'll see in a minute. machine turns on, and a portal opens to the chosen destination Captain Pounder: towards it Let's go. to his ball form and rolls in Spin: Let's do it. and the others change to their ball forms and follow Captain Pounder scene changes to outer space where the portal opens and the Rollbots come out and change to their robot forms Tinny: Whoa! Where are we? Captain Pounder: Outer space, Tinny. Lance: Wow! We're above Earth! Spin: Wait, do you hear that? Botch: Hear what? Spin: It sounds like singing. Woman Off-Screen: Once there was a way~ Penny: Follow that voice. voice continues singing as they follow it Woman Off-Screen: To get back homeward~ Spin: We're getting closer. Man Off-Screen: All the stars out tonight~ Woman Off-Screen: Once there was a way~ To get back home~ Man Off-Screen: I only have eyes~ Woman Off-Screen: Sleep pretty darling~ Do not cry~ Lance: Where as these voices coming from? Man Off-Screen: For you~ Woman Off-Screen: And I will sing a lullaby~ Man Off-Screen: With a song in my heart~ Spin: I don't know, Lance. Woman Off-Screen: So tell me~ Captain Pounder: It's coming from over there. follow the voices over the moon towards Earth Woman and Man Off-Screen: Tell me something good~ Botch: Which part of Earth is that signing coming from? Woman Off-Screen: Yeah, yeah, yeah~ Tell me that you love me~ Tell me, baby~ earth spins to reveal Antarctica Penny: It's coming from Antarctica. Manx: It's so white. Captain Pounder: Alright, everyone follow me. follow him as the song continues Men and Woman Off-Screen: Tell me something good~ Rollbots land on Antartica's white surface Rollbots: Wow! Man Off-Screen: Only you~ Woman Off-Screen: But how can you know for sure? Spin: Over there! follow the singing to a colony of emperor penguins Man Off-Screen: Can make this world seem right~ Woman Off-Screen: Is there really just one? Man Off-Screen: I need your love~ Woman Off-Screen: So many songs but I feel so lonely. Spin: Emperor penguins?